List of Party Music
This is a list of music that was used in previous parties in the game, Club Penguin. 2005 Parties *In the 2005 parties, the music did not change, except for the Christmas Party 2005 which had this song: *Main Theme 2006 Winter Luau 2006 *Night Club *Dock Valentine's Day Celebration 2006 *Night Club Pizza Parlor Opening Party *Main Theme St. Patrick's Day Party 2006 *Main Theme April Fools' Party 2006 *Main Theme Cave Opening Party *Cave, Mine *Boiler Room, Plaza Summer Party 2006 *Main Theme Western Party 2006 *Main Theme Sports Day 2006 *Main Theme Lighthouse Opening Party *Main Theme Halloween Party 2006 *Main Theme Christmas Party 2006 *Main Theme 2007 Winter Fiesta 2007 *Main Theme Festival of Snow *Main Theme St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 *Main Theme April Fools' Party 2007 *Main Theme Pirate Party 2007 *Main Theme Summer Kickoff Party 2007 *Main Theme *The Ice Berg *The Dojo *Beach, Dock *Coffee Shop, Lighthouse Water Party 2007 *Main Theme *Night Club Camp Penguin *Main Theme *Forest, Pizza Parlour Fall Fair 2007 *Main Theme *Fall Fair Games 2nd Anniversary Party *Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2007 *Main Theme *Night Club *Inside Buildings Surprise Party 2007 *Main Theme Christmas Party 2007 *Main Theme *Dock, Cove *Ski Village, Mountain, Ski Lodge, Attic and Forest *Night Club 2008 Winter Fiesta 2008 *Main Theme Submarine Party 2008 *Main Theme *Night Club *Boiler Room *Pizza Parlor St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 *Main Theme April Fools' Party 2008 *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club and Dance Lounge Rockhopper's Arrival Party *Main Theme Medieval Party 2008 *Main Theme *Quieter version of Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Mine Shack Water Party 2008 *Main Theme *Sub Theme Music Jam 2008 *Main Theme *Snow Forts & Ice Rink *Pizza Parlor *Lighthouse *Beach *Coffee Shop *Iceberg *Forest *Mine *Ski Village *Cove Penguin Games *Main Theme *Sport Shop, Cave, Iceberg *Ski Lodge *Coffee Shop & Pizza Parlor Fall Fair 2008 *Main Theme *Fall Fair Games 3rd Anniversary Party *Main Theme Halloween Party 2008 *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club Christmas Party 2008 *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Cove *The Underground 2009 Winter Fiesta 2009 *Main Theme *Sub-Theme Puffle Party 2009 *Main Theme *Sub-Theme *Underground Pool *Night Club *Lighthouse St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 *Main Theme *Night Club *Forest Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Main Theme *Pizza Parlor April Fools' Party 2009 *Outside Buildings *Inside Buildings *Box Dimension & Box Store Medieval Party 2009 *Main Theme *Quieter version of Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Mine Shack *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses Too!) *Knight's Quest Finish Adventure Party 2009 *Main Theme *The Underground *Dance Club Music Jam 2009 *Main Theme *Night Club *Soccer Pitch *Coffee Shop *Beach *Iceberg *Forest *Mine *Orca Straw *Cove *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop Festival of Flight *Main Theme *Hot Air Balloon Ride & Tallest Mountain *Night Club The Fair 2009 *Main Theme *The Fair Games 4th Anniversary Party *Main Theme Halloween Party 2009 *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Mine Shack *Night Club *Pizza Parlor Winter Party 2009 *Main Theme (Extended Version of Sled Racing Theme) *Yeti Cave Celebration of Fire *Card-Jitsu Fire *Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2009 *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Magic Sleigh Ride *Dance Lounge *Iceberg *Night Club 2010 Puffle Party 2010 *Main Theme *Sub-Theme *Puffle Show *Night Club Penguin Play Awards 2010 *Main Theme *Pizza Parlor April Fools' Party 2010 *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club *A Silly Place Earth Day 2010 * Note: Add Main Theme. *Sub Theme Medieval Party 2010 *Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses Too!) *Knight's Quest Finish *Knight's Quest 2 Part 1 *Knight's Quest 2 Part 2 *Knight's Quest 2 Part 3 Popcorn Explosion *Old PSA HQ and Old EPF Command Room *New EPF Command Room Island Adventure Party 2010 *Main Theme 1 *Main Theme 2 *Tree Forts *Town *Night Club *Ships *Forest Music Jam 2010 *Main Theme *Stadium *Coffee Shop *Night Club *Beach *Iceberg *Forest *Mine *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Cove *Ski Village *Dock *Back Stage Mountain Expedition *Cave (Party Room) *Ice Cavern *Toughest Mountain The Fair 2010 *Main Theme *Sub Theme *Fall Fair Games *Night Club 5th Anniversary Party *Main Theme Halloween Party 2010 *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club *Dark Swamp *Dark Chamber *Monster Room *Pizza Parlor/Haunted House Exterior Celebration of Water *Card-Jitsu Water *Water Dojo Holiday Party 2010 *Outside Buildings *Sub Theme 1 *Sub Theme 2 *Magic Sleigh Ride *Night Club *Dance Lounge *??? Room 2011 Wilderness Expedition *The Wilderness *The Cliff *Brown Puffle Cave *The Shore (Remix of the Festival of Flight's Main Theme) *The Glade Puffle Party 2011 *Main Theme *Inside Rooms *Puffle Show *Night Club Roof 1 *Night Club Roof 2 *Night Club Roof 3 *Night Club Roof 4 *Cove *Mine *Cave *Lighthouse *Iceberg *(Old Theme) April Fools' Party 2011 *Outside Buildings *Inside Buildings *Night Club *Box Dimension *Desert Dimension *Doodle Dimension *Space Dimension *A Silly Place *Stair Dimension *Cream Soda Dimension *Candy Dimension *A Strange Dimension Earth Day 2011 *The Dock *Recycling Plant *Snow Forts Medieval Party 2011 *Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses Too!) *Knight's Quest Finish *Knight's Quest 2 Part 1 *Knight's Quest 2 Part 2 *Knight's Quest 2 Part 3 *Dragon Room Quest 3 *Puzzle Room Quest 3 *Gem Room Quest 3 Battle of Doom *EPF Rooftop Music Jam 2011 *Main Theme *Stadium *Coffee Shop *Night Club *Beach *Forest *Mine *Cove *Ski Village *Dock *Backstage *Rooftop 1 *Rooftop 2 *Rooftop 3 *Rooftop 4 Island Adventure Party 2011 *Main Theme *Theme 2 *Tree Forts *Town *Night Club *Ships *Forest Great Snow Race *Main Theme *Toughest Mountain *Cave (Party Room) *Ice Cavern The Fair 2011 *Main Theme *Sub Theme *Stadium *Night Club *Games Halloween Party 2011 and 6th Anniversary Party *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club *Dark Chamber *Monster Room Card-Jitsu Party *Outside and Theme *Inside *Stadium Holiday Party 2011 *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Magic Sleigh Ride *Night Club & Dance Lounge *Coffee Shop & Iceberg *The Bakery 2012 Underwater Expedition *The Maze *The Deep Fashion Show *Gift Shop Rockhopper's Quest *Migrator *Swashbuckler Trading Post *Dinosaur Island *Shipwreck Island *Hall of the Viking Lords Puffle Party 2012 *Main Theme *Iceberg *Dance Club & Dance Lounge *Cave *Puffle Show *Puffle Play Zone & Puffle Spa St. Patrick's Day Event 2012 *Mine Shack (Only room) April Fools' Party 2012 *Outside Buildings *Box, Orange Puffle and Zany Dimension *Dessert Dimension *Doodle Dimension *Space Dimension *Silly Dimension *Stair Dimension *Cream Soda Dimension *Candy Dimension *Strange Dimension Earth Day 2012 *Main Theme/Snow Forts (Only Room) Medieval Party 2012 *The Town and Mine Shack *The Dock and Ski Lodge *The Beach and Lighthouse *Ski Village *Bridge To Ski Hill and Ski Hill, *Bridge To Battle *Scorn The Dragon King Battle *The Clouds, Ye Knights Quest Finish *The Underground *Ye Knights Quest (And Princesses Too!) *Ye Knights Quest 2 Part 1 *Ye Knights Quest 2 Part 2 *Ye Knights Quest 2 Part 3 *Ye Knights Quest 3 Part 1 *Ye Knights Quest 3 Part 2 *Ye Knights Quest 3 Part 3 *Ye Knights Quest 3 Finish Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 *Main Theme & Hero HQ *Battle (Downtown Showdown) *Club Penguin Times Office *Police HQ (The Stage) *Villain HQ Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam (Music Jam 2012) *Main Theme *Night Club (Dubstep Puffle) *Epic Show *Backstage! *Ski Hill, Iceberg and Beacon (Faint Fashion Show Music) *The Forest (Stage 1: Rock) *Mine Shack, Stage (Stage 3: Filming) *Ski Village *Coffee Shop *The Dock *The Stadium Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit *Main Theme *Plaza and Pizza Parlor *Volcano Mouth The Fair 2012 *Main Theme *Night Club *Stadium *The Fair Games *Bonus Game Room, Great Puffle Circus Entrance, and Great Puffle Circus Halloween Party 2012 and 7th Anniversary Party *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club and Dance Lounge *Stage and Pizza Parlor *Forest and Haunted Mansion *Cellar and Graveyard *Ghost Lab *Igloo Music Operation: Blackout *Main Theme *Herbert's Fortress *Paradise *Stage Holiday Party 2012 *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Iceberg *Santa's Sleigh *Bakery *Dock 2013 Prehistoric Party *Main Theme *Sub Theme *Yum Yum Hollywood Party *Clothes Shop, Pizza Parlour *Coffee Shop *Plaza *Penguin High 3 *Limo *Snow Forts *Return of the Space Squid *High Speed Getaway *Town *Awards Show Puffle Party 2013 *Main Theme *Puffle Spa/Gym *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Rooftop Pool *Lighthouse *Cave *Cove *Ski Lodge, Puffle Play Zone and Pet Shop *Ski Hill, Ski Village *Iceberg, Dock and Beach *Box Dimension *Dance Club *Arcade Operation: Hot Sauce *EPF Command Room *Forest? *Beach, Dock and Iceberg *Ski Village, Ski Hill *Herbert's Lair *Pizza Parlour *Completing Mission Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 *Main Theme *Villain HQ *Pizza Parlor and Stage *Hero Carrier and Stark Tower Celebration of Snow *Main Theme *Snow Dojo/Through Mountain Passes *Pre-Party Dojo Courtyard/Ninja Hideout *Water Dojo *Fire Dojo Monsters University Takeover *Main Theme *Amphitheater *Pizza Parlor *Scare Hall *Fraternity Row *PNK House *OK House *ROR House *JOX House *The Party Starts Now (Monster Version) *Coffee Shop Star Wars Takeover *Cantina *Bridge, Elevators *Meeting Room *Throne Room *Tractor Beam *Tatooine *Lars Homestead *Mos Eisley *Desert *Sand Crawler *Yavin 4 *Rebel Base *Detention Block *Docking Bay *Trash Compactor *Millennium Falcon *Dance Club Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam *Beach *Cove, Snow Forts *Dock *Forest *Big Momma's *Surf's Up! *Surfing *Biking *Plaza *Stadium *Town Medieval Party 2013 *School *Town *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Stadium *Plaza *Mine Shack *Pizza Parlor *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Dining Hall *Wizard Library Halloween Party 2013 *Arcade, Dance Club *Beach *Beacon *Cove *Dock *Forest *Mine Shack *Plaza, Town *School *Ski Village and Ski Hill *Snow Forts 8th Anniversary Party *Coffee Shop Operation: Puffle *521 *522 *523 *524 *525 *526 *527 *528 *529 *530 *531 *532 Holiday Party 2013 *Beach and Iceberg *Coffee Shop *Cove *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts and Mine Shack *Ski Lodge *CFC Railway Station *Ice Rink *School, Clothes Shop and Pizza Parlour *Migrator *Ship Hold and Captain's Quarters *Ski Village and Ski Hill *Town and Plaza *Railway Line *Beacon 2014 Prehistoric Party 2014 *564 *565 *566 *567 *568 *569 *570 *571 *572 *573 *574 *575 *576 *577 *578 *582 The Fair 2014 Rooms *Dock *Park Entrance *Galaxy Park *Tumbleweed Town *Pirate Park *The Space Squid *8-bit *Bullseye *Wagon Wheel *Marooned Lagoon *Buccaneer Boats Minigames *Puffle Shuffle *Balloon Pop *Lunar Launch *Feed-a-Puffle *Puffle Soaker *Puffle Paddle *Memory Card Game *The Daily Spin Muppets World Tour *Cove *Beach *Forest *Stadium *Dock *Ski Village *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Gift Shop *Town *Plaza *Airport *Snow Forts *Dance Lounge Puffle Party 2014 *Beach *Coffee Shop *Cove *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Lighthouse *Puffle Park *Plaza *Town *Stadium *Gift Shop *Puffle Gala *Dance Club *Dance Lounge Funny Hat Week *Main Theme Future Party *Future Snow Forts *Future Town *Future Night Club (Dance Dome) *Future Clothes Shop (Robo Shop) *Future Coffee Shop (Blast-Off Bistro) *Future Lighthouse (Space Academy) *Future Dock (Interstellar Zoo) *Battle Room/Training Area Penguin Prom *School *Mine Shack Penguin Cup *Beach - Sharks *Cove - Fluffies *Dock - Space Squids *Forest - Hot Sauce *Snow Forts *Stage - CPSN *Plaza and Town Music Jam 2014 Rooms *Dock *Town *Dance Club *Lobby - Music Cruise *Stage - Music Cruise *Buffet - Music Cruise *Bow - Music Cruise *Pool - Music Cruise *Engine Room - Music Cruise Musical Acts *Best Day Ever (Cadence and Penguin Band) *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) (Cole Plante) Remix *Replay (Zendaya) *Can't Blame a Girl for Trying (Sabrina Carpenter) *Hoy Somos Mas (Violetta) Turbo Race 3000 *Main Theme Frozen Party *Let It Go (Ice Palace Performance) *Elsa's Ice Palace *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts and Cove *Town and Plaza School & Skate Party *Plaza and Town *Stage - Puffle Berry Mall *School *School - Art and Science Room *Mine Shack *School - Gym *Skate Park *Dance Club *Pizza Parlor *Forest Halloween Party 2014 *Puffle Hotel Sitting Room *Beach *Cove *Dance Club *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Stadium *School *Mine Shack *Ski Hill and Ski Village *Iceberg *Cloud Forest *Dojo Courtyard *Puffle Hotel Pool *Puffle Hotel Balcony *Fire Dojo *Snow Dojo *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Rooftop *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Park *Puffle Hotel Basement *Puffle Hotel Ballroom *Puffle Hotel Dining Room *Puffle Hotel Deluxe Suite *Puffle Hotel Library *Puffle Hotel Luxury Suite *Puffle Hotel Storage *Puffle Hotel 13th Floor *Town and Plaza 9th Anniversary Party *Coffee Shop Pirate Party 2014 *Beach *Dock *Town *Snow Forts *Plaza *Cove *Crab Fights *Forest Merry Walrus Parade *Parade Float *Ski Village Merry Walrus Party *Beach *Clothes Shop *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Parade Float (from Merry Walrus Parade) *Plaza *Pizza Parlor *School *Mine Shack *Ski Lodge *Lodge Attic *Ski Village (from Merry Walrus Parade) *Puffle Berry Mall (Stage) *Town *Blue Crystal Room 2015 Star Wars Rebels Takeover *Cove *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Plaza *Town *Sky Room *Beach *Beacon *Mine Shack *Ski Hill *Ski Vilage *Clothes Shop *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Lighthouse *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Puffle Park See Also *Music *List of Music *Igloo Music Category:Party Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015